Old Friends, New Lovers
by kurtsiebear
Summary: Blaine wants Kurt's first time to be amazing, so he recruits a little "help." Little did he know that said help,would come in the form of an old friend, who meant so much for him in the past, and now was about to shake up his present. Kublam goodness. :


Sectionals 2010.

It was New Directions' turn to take the stage. The lead singers were supposed to come out from behind the audience. The moment they did so, and the blonde boy began to sing, another boy in the audience was turning around, maybe like everybody else, it seemed, but the young brunette recognized that voice; he could never forget that voice. Trying to remain calm, he watched his and the group performance, and with a polite standing ovation, he continued carrying on with his masquerade.

What in the world is he doing here?

The competition ended in a tie. Both groups were going to Regionals. Safe bet. When both groups met backstage, the brunette saw the possibility to set some things straight with the blonde boy.

So, he followed him to the corridor that led to the dressing room, and called him out: "Sam…?"

The blonde boy stopped on his tracks. He also recognized the voice, and turned around: "Blaine? … "

"Surprised to see me here? You know I was part of the Glee Club at school. It's only logical that I were here… And what's your excuse? I didn't think you would join a Glee Club… at your new school, being your sanctuary and all…"

"Blaine, please don't start that again. I didn't wanna to, you know, stand out there, and being in Glee would've done just that. And you know why I left. Let's not do this, please…"

"You're right, I'm sorry…. You guys did good. I think we have a good shot at Regionals, you know, with all of our talents together…"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I would say so… And, what was that you were doing on stage…? Were you, you know, flirting with Kurt?"

"You know Kurt?"

"I do… He kinda flirted with me when we first met, I was polite and all with him, he was nice… But then I met Quinn and…"

"Quinn?" Blaine looked intrigued.

"Yeah. We sorta, did a duet together and… well, now she's my girlfriend. Which is why I don't want her to find out… about anything, ok? Swear to me you won't say anything, Blaine… Please."

"You're still a big closeted case, aren't you, Samuel? But don't worry. That's not my secret to share. I guess I've already learned my lesson about that one"

"Thanks. So, what about Kurt. Are you hitting on him?"

"No… Not yet, at least. He's going through some…. very heavy things now, so it's not the proper time. But when it is, I will surely be… And I hope he take me because he's so damned cute and hot… Those lips are good enough to eat and su…"

"Whoa! Dude… Ew. I don't need to hear that! No t about Kurt…anyway"

"Aww… My Sammy still has virgin ears, uh?

"Not that is any of your business but yes… I am. Quinn is my girlfriend now, so…"

"Blaine? We're ready to go to the bus to return to school…" Kurt had just entered the corridor. "Oh. Hey Sam! Congratulations! You all looked so great up there…"

"You did too. We're gonna kick some serious ass at Regionals!"

"Please. As long as we beat Vocal Adrenaline, I can die happy after it… Ugh. So, Blaine, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall. Good luck.." He offered his hand to Sam for him to shake. "See you at Regionals!"

"Bye Sam.." Kurt strolled out of the corridor. Even in his Dalton Academy uniform, the boy had a way of swing his body while walking, more specific, his perky and round ass. Blaine noticed this and before turning the corner and disappear from Sam's sight, he motioned his hand to his mouth, like he was biting it, and mouthed:

"I am so gonna hit that…". And he left.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Pervert. You haven't changed a bit, have you?" He ended his comment with a smirk on his face, and went the other way to encounter his classmates.

**Part Two.**

It had been 3 months since Sectionals. Everybody was pretty much on going with their own lives. Studies, friends, lovers... But as Blaine and Kurt relationship grew stronger once they became boyfriends over the Christmas Holidays, Sam and Quinn's was sinking down a spiral of awkwardness, dull, and what was worst, utter betrayal. The last drop fell the moment Sam caught Quinn and Finn kissing passionately in the choir room. When later he confronted her about this, she told him that, since Finn broke up with Rachel, she saw a chance at making it alright by Finn, that deep down she had always loved him, and all the rest... But, rather than feeling bitterly angry, Sam felt almost like if a weight was lifted up of his shoulders... They say their goodbyes, but remained friends, and classmates.

By this time, Sam had already pick up his friendship with Blaine. Over the Holidays they spent some time together shopping, going to the movies, just reconnecting; and sometimes, Kurt was there too, being that he was Blaine's boyfriend. But as the days went by, Sam begun to feel some sort of guilt in his stomach, because he couldn't help but stare at Kurt sometimes; his porcelain skin, his dazzled blue-greenish eyes, his voice. But it all was kept inside, due to the respect of his new re-found friendship with Blaine. Although there were sometimes when he just got busted.

"Enjoying the view, Evans?", Blaine said to the blonde boy, who was now gaping at a just standing by the coffee bar Kurt, with his ass midly pointing up.

"W-What? I don't what you're...", Sam quickly turned the other, almost as quickly as to give himself a whiplash.

Blaine chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed, Sammy! I know I have a hot boyfriend! I like it when other people stare at him, it reminds me that he's all mine..."

"So, ahem, you two have already... you know?"

"That's the thing. I wanted to take things slow. But this boy is making it so hard, literally. When we make out, he always takes to very edge; but I always says to him that we'll do it when the time is right. And that it'll be perfect"

Sam arched an eye brow at him. "Since when are you all romantic and fluff? Because what I recall..."

"Don't sweat it, Sam. When that time comes, I'm gonna fuck him so hard, he won't be able to walk in a week. That will make it special."

Sam swallowed a lump. "I see..."

So, when Sam and Quinn broke up, he immediately called his friend to tell him about this. Blaine wasn't surprised.

"I gotta say, I always wondered what in the hell you were doing with her. Looking at the both of you was freaky. You almost looked like brother and sister..."

"Don't say that- She's nice and all but, I guess I wanted people at the school to see me hand in hand with a beautiful girl, because I was so confused about... Never mind."

"No, no. Now you tell me. Confused about what?"

"Ok... But please don't get mad. I liked you very much when were together, then I thought that I could never feel like that again for a boy... That was until I met... K-Kurt"

"Is that so...?"

"Yeah... He and I were supposed to do the duet together, but later he said that I was better off without him, and he needed to be paired up with someone with the same talent that he had... I didn't understand what he was talking about, until I heard him sing. And it was, he was wonderful. But I was already with Quinn. Who knows what could've happened if we had done the thing together... Ha! Maybe I would've beat you to him... Oh dude, I'm sorry. What I meant was..."

Blaine just laughed. "It's ok, Sam. No need to apologize. Can I just ask you one thing?"

"Sure buddy, anything... I mean, I've already told you everything"

"If Kurt weren't my boyfriend, would you... make a move on him? The truth."

"Oh, I most definitely would. Sorry if that sounded harsh"

"Actually... It sounded HOT..."

"It... WHAT?"

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line. Sam was beginning to get worried that he pissed his friend off. "Blaine...?"

"I'm here. Sam? You and I need to talk. I think it's already time for the 'perfect moment'... That is, of course, if you're game."

Sam's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about...?"

**Part Three**

The evening had gone beautifully. Departure for movie theater. Making out in the car. Arrival to the movie theater. More making out in the car. Actually in the movie theater. Strategically seated in the back, in order to stroke each other lightly. Dinner. Foot rubbing under the table…. Beautifully.

Enough foreplay. Blaine knew that this was the night. And it was a night that won't be forgotten soon.

He carefully chose that Friday night, knowing that it was the day when Kurt's dad, his wife Carol, and Finn, were going to some Monster Truck event, to which Kurt displayed no interest whatsoever. The house entirely for them, at least, for some hours.

They hadn't even finished walking inside the house, and Blaine already had Kurt pinned against the door. Kurt lifted up his legs and wrapped his boyfriend's waist to bring him closer. Their mouths became a swirl of tongues sucking each other off, teeth grasping, slurping sounds from the ongoing saliva exchange, and lots, and lots of moaning.

When they both remembered that breath was a life preserving thing, they broke the kiss with their foreheads resting on one another.

"Can.. we please… go… bedroom..", Kurt said, almost without a breath.

From where he was, Blaine started to nip and lick every single part of Kurt's face, his eyes, his cheeks, all the way to his lips, over and over, while grabbing hard his ass with his hands, and pulling him even closer. "Thought you'd never ask…", he said with a grin.

In a movement that almost became a blur, Kurt pushed Blaine down the stairs to his bedroom; whether they marveled as to how they didn't fall all the way down, remains a mystery. They stumbled on the bedroom, jackets fell down, shirts were tucked out…

Blaine pushed Kurt down onto the bed and straddled his thighs. He then went directly to unzip Kurt's pants, and tucked all the way down, so now Kurt was laying in bed, with his briefs on, and an open shirt that displayed all his wonderful, pale, soft, and very well formed torso. Blaine couldn't help but stare down in awe at him, and could see also that Kurt was starting to tremble. So he hovered over him, and after kissing him softly, he asked:

"What's wrong…?

"I just… I don't know… I was wondering what are you thinking, right now…". His train of thought got lost in the middle of all the nibs and sucking sounds emanating from Blaine's mouth on his neck.

Blaine had both his hands pinned above his head, while he continued on tracing long, wet and salty licks on Kurt's neck, and also while grinding against his hip, which made the boy shiver and writhe under his lover's body. "What I was thinking was… *nib*, that if I don't fuck you senseless right now *lick*, I'll blow my brains out *bite*…" At this last action, Kurt moaned even harder, only now it had become a husky growl, which sent all kind of sparks down, straight to Blaine's dick.

He lowered himself down, until his face was brushing Kurt's briefs, just above his now very painful and throbbing erection. With the tip of this tongue, he traced the form of it above the clothing, up and down, and he would also blew little puffs of air to it. The sensation made Kurt to buck his hips up, until he was practically grinding himself on Blaine's face.

The front of Kurt's briefs was already damped with sweat and precum, and Blaine could almost taste it through the fabric. He proceeded to take such fabric out of the way. He removed and tossed the briefs off, and his eyes went dark with lust at the sight of Kurt's member, all erect, soaked, and pulsating. He could hear Kurt whimpering from above: "Blaine… please, hmm"… Blaine smiled fondly to him, and said: "Don't worry baby, I got you. I really got you now…", and he opened his mouth, and slowly and steady he took all of Kurt until the head was practically brushing his throat.

Kurt let out an almost animalistic growl, and threw his head back, as waves of pleasure, crushed through all his body, and when Blaine hollowed his cheeks and started sucking hard, bobbling his head up and down repeatedly, Kurt couldn't stop his back from arching, and started thrusting himself on Blaine's mouth. He then lifted up his head. He needed to see it. And what he saw, almost made him come right there and then. He was fucking his boyfriend's mouth. Now this was way better than any fantasy he had ever had.

But tonight, all that Kurt had ever dreamed of, would never measure to what was about to happen.

**Part Four. **

Kurt was fighting with all his might the urge of coming right into Blaine's throat, and when that moment finally was inevitable, the older boy grabbed tight the base of the younger boy's dick, and denied said pleasure.

"No, baby… Not yet…"

"Oh…oh… Blaine. Please… Let… me…G- God..".

While four of his fingers kept a hold on the base, the thumb was still brushing the head, along with tantalizing licks around it, which made Kurt go almost the very edge of ecstasy. But he couldn't help notice sounds of steps that were coming from the living room above them.

"Oh, my God! They're back! Quickly, we should….ohhh… Blaine, what…..mmm"

Blaine was going down on him again, and with that Kurt lost all trace of rational thinking. He was so out that he didn't even see the blonde boy coming down the stairs and approaching, wide eyed, towards the bed. When Kurt finally opened his eyes, and saw Sam at the foot of the bed, he jolted so hard and fast that almost knocked Blaine out of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sam? How did you get in?" Kurt sounded almost frenetic and genuinely scared. But Blaine was already on top of him, kissing him and caressing his face.

"Shhh… It's ok Kurt…. I invited him."

"You… what?"

Blaine placed both of Kurt's arms above the smaller boy's head, started kissing him roughly , while both of their, now very erect, dicks brushed against each other; then he whispered to his ear:

"You're with me now. But I know that you did fancy Sam first. And Sam and I…. Well, we go back…. And now, we both are gonna take care of you."

You would think the sonorous sound of protest coming right out of Kurt's mouth, but wether if it was Blaine's mouth and lips completely engulfing his, or his whole body weight pressing him against the mattress, while still having their dicks grinding one another, said protest never came. Instead, a gutural growl emanated from Kurt's lips when once again Blaine took his dick into his mouth, while with his free hand, he started teasing his sweet, warm, and very tight hole.

Kurt was moaning and writhing as result of all of these strings of sensations. His eyes were shut. But he opened them at the sudden movement of the mattress, to realize that Sam was laying next to him, cupping his face, brushing his hair and looking at him, almost in awe.

"Hi Kurt…It's ok… Everything will be ok"

A part of Kurt's brain de-attached from the shocks than were going through his body thanks to Blaine, and he did managed to look deeply into those beautiful hazelnut colored eyes, that once had captured his heart, and his mouth went dry.

"H-Hey, Sam-m". His voice was shaky, on the very edge.

Sam leaned over him, and captured his lips with a warm and deep kiss. No tongue, for now. Just the sweet taste of each other's lips. And it was just how Kurt had imagined once. Puffy and delicious lips, that you could kiss all day long…

And in the middle of this haze, the small portion of his brain that was still thinking rationally, aloud him to, for a moment, open his eyes and look up to Sam who was kissing him so passionately and warmly, and then glanced down on Blaine giving him the blow job of a lifetime. He felt dizzy, and thought to himself:

"To what crazy ass universe have I been brought to?"

**Part Five.**

What began as a sweet tasting kiss, had now become a wild battle of muscles, crushing, engulfing, eating each other up, all more altered that Blaine was now deep throating Kurt and, on pure instinct, he started buck his hips up, against the back of his throat. Each time he did this, he moaned on Sam's mouth, making the blonde boy the reach down oh his cock, and started to stroke himself, moaning back into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt held Sam attached to his mouth with one hand, and the other one on Blaine's head, pushing him down on his cock. Yet again, Kurt could feel the fire within him starting to grow. He whimpered, almost on tears, and broke the kiss with Sam, but Sam placed his own hands on Kurt's face. "You're so beautiful… How did I not notice it before? I was so stupid…"

Kurt's new found state of ecstasy and Sam's words, made it all so perfect. But once again Blaine was squeezing the base of his cock, bringing him back from the bringe. "Not yet baby. Hold on, just a little longer…"

Kurt wanted to scream and curse at Blaine. How could he teasing him like that? His whole body felt limp and about to explode at the same time. But he then saw Blaine getting a bottle of lube, and pouring it on his hand. He reached up to kiss Kurt deeply, and at the same time, search blindly for Kurt's hole. When he found I t, he tease around the entrance, tracing circles around it. Kurt bite down Blaine's lower lip, shock or warning… one will never know.

Blaine poured some more lube on Kurt's crack, and he shuddered when he felt the cold liquid in between his cheeks. Then Blaine looked up to Kurt, and then to Sam, who was now pumping himself, looking completely absent minded. Blaine scooted up, straddling Kurt, and stare down on Sam's throbbing cock.

"Told you you'd love it Sam… And you have seen nothing yet."

He reached his hand to Sam, motioned him to move closer and to kneel on the bed. Blaine then bend down to capture Kurt's lips once more and whispered in his ear, which made the boy to sound a very much moan-like gasp, but his eyes went darken when he tilted his head to the side and his eyes fixed upon Sam's cock, very close to his face… "Take him, Kurt… You know you want him… It's ok…" Blaine kept whispering in his ear.

It was so close. And it appeared to have a mind of its own, because it was moving, with no more stimulation from Sam's hand. Kurt ventured his tongue out and licked the tip and could feel Sam trembling. Kurt lick his own lips and open his mouth as he started to swallow Sam, slowly, accommodating his muscles to it, then he grabbed the base and slide his mouth until they reached his hand. He twirled his tongue around it, tasting it, and every now and then, he looked up to Sam, to see to blonde boy throwing his head back and growling in pleasure. Kurt slip out his lips, lick the tip once more, lollipop-like

and he let Sam's cock slide in again. Sam was moaning as he took Kurt's head and pressed him against him. Kurt was moaning too, his mouth impossibly filled, and with his free hand he grabbed Sam's ass and squeeze, making the other boy whimpered.

Meanwhile, Blaine was lubricating his hand and slowly slide a finger into Kurt. The boy let out a tiny squeal, but didn't stop sucking on Sam. Blaine worked it in and out a couple of times, then slide in two fingers and curled them once inside, and Kurt let go of Sam's cock so abruptly, it made Sam hissed. He kept on stroking him with one hand, while he was writhing and slamming himself on Blaine's fingers.

Blaine's cock was painfully hard and leaky. He couldn't hold on any longer. He pour lube on his cock and pumped a couple of times. Then, he lined against Kurt's entrance, placed the tip over it, as he were marking the spot, leaned over Kurt and licked his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you Kurt…" And he slide into Kurt, slowly, but without stopping.

"B-BLAI-I-NE! GOD!" Kurt started screaming. Thank goodness for the Monster Truck event….

Still hovering over Kurt, Blaine thrust inside of Kurt, over and over, slow but steady, all the way in, in every thrust. He took his neglected cock and pumped it, fiercily. Kurt's eyes were filling up with tears, from pain, pleasure and happiness. Blaine licked some of the tears away and made Kurt turn his head to the side, right to Sam's, now hard beyond belief, cock.

"Sam needs you, Kurt…" Blaine breathe out to his lips.

Kurt whimpered. He opened his mouth wide, and took all of Sam again, but now, he didn't place his hand on its base. So Sam slide all the way in, and pushed himself into Kurt's mouth, every move crashed the tip against the boy's throat. Kurt silently was grateful for his controlled gag reflex.

Every time Blaine was in, Sam was out.

Every time Sam was in, Blaine was out.

The two boys memorized the pace, and fucked Kurt, his ass, his mouth, to the point of oblivion. Blaine would hit Kurt's prostate hard every time, until the moment came when Kurt felt himself beginning to close down on Blaine's cock. His back arched up and he started trembling and moaning, not able to say anything, his mouth still full of Sam. Kurt came hard on Blaine's hand and on his chest and belly. A couple of second later, Blaine let out a gutural growl and thrusted a couple of times more as he released himself into Kurt, all hot and wet.

Kurt kept his eyes shut while he felt Blaine's hot liquid filling him. He hadn't even came down from his own orgasm yet, when he Felt Sam's cock throbbing inside his mouth. Sam pushed it in one more time, and he came too, but had the… gesture of pulling out of Kurt before all of his semen went down his throat. But Kurt looked up to Sam, and let his tongue out a bit, showing him how it was, covered with his essence. Without stop looking at him, Kurt closed his mouth and swallowed, as a sweet purr emerged from his lips. Then he licked Sam's cock clean, the best he could.

Blaine and Sam had their eyes wide like plates. They couldn't even speak at the amazing vision before them. Kurt was laying there, moving, almost contorting, his own hands over his lips, licking himself, then he slide his hand all over his chest, whimpering at his own touch.

Both Blaine and Sam launched over Kurt, attacking his mouth, licking his face, his neck, his lips. Kurt was moaning at the sudden attack, but in pleasure.

Until the moment that, in the middle of their haze, Blaine and Sam's tongues encounter. Both of their mouths swallowed each other, like, maybe thinking, they should've done this a longtime ago…. Kurt stared in wonder at the two boy's making out on front of him. When did his life become this perfect?

When Blaine and Sam broke their kiss, if you can call it that, they both lay on top of Kurt's chest, all of their hands laced together. Kurt was sliding his hands up and down the two boy's perfect backs. And he smiled.

This was without a doubt, a night to remember.

And he couldn't wait for the day they do this again. All three of them.

Oh yes… Sam was now a very important addition to their relationship.

Who could ever thought…?


End file.
